


Comfortable

by ForestFish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: /sheds a single tear, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Future, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Tekken, Written for the doujin 'Shooting Star' by Anophiles, go get it because you still can and it's beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/ForestFish
Summary: Tekken 6 & Chill





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> This is a drabble I wrote for [ anophiles' doujin ](http://anophiles.tumblr.com/post/164871107061/my-otayuri-doujinshi-is-now-available-as-an-ebook) and I strongly recommend that you read it first for context (it's also available in ebook format!). It was an honour to be featured in this awesome fanbook even though this isn't much /weeps
> 
> There's not much going on in this drabble and I reckon that you can figure it out without context, but this story is like a continuation of the doujin's (and the doujin is so beautiful and so cute. UGH. Not so cheeky spon, but for real, the doujin makes me so soft, fam #ripinpieces).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this thing.
> 
> Bye!

* * *

 

“This time you’ll stand no chance, Beka.” Yuri told Otabek, grinning confidently.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Otabek nodded with the tiniest hint of a smirk.

It was the end of day. They were getting ready to play Tekken 6, sitting on the living room’s carpet after taking a shower at the end of a long and tiring day. Neither of them bothered to put on bottoms and Otabek didn’t even bother putting a top on, unlike Yuri, who’d put on a loose sleeveless top.  It was hot in their apartment. They had the window open, inviting the mellow breeze inside and letting the fading warm sunset colours invade the room.

Yuri liked those lazy comfortable moments especially now that they were properly dating. It was amazing how simple it’d been. They’d talked about it later on and decided that not wanting to risk their friendship was an acceptable excuse. But, _shit_ , Yuri’d complained, he couldn’t have been more obvious about his _D-esire_ (he’d gotten Otabek to purse his lips and snort at that one). Unlike Otabek with his unreadable stoic attitude which left Yuri uncertain of whether he wanted it or not, Yuri might as well have gotten neon lights saying ‘ **I’m into you!’** flashing over his head to be more obvious.

It’d been worth the wait though. It was so comfortable and so easy.

Though it would probably be hard to win when his man was displaying an eye-watering amount of moist golden skin, wearing nothing but black boxer briefs...

He squinted at his boyfriend as he skipped Tekken’s intro.

“I think you’re trying to distract me, Beka.”

Otabek actually smirked a little this time before shrugging.

“I could say the same to you, Yura.” He said glancing at him with a raised eyebrow. _Okay, fair enough._ “Which character do you want to play with?”

Yuri looked at the screen, pensively. He wanted to win but he didn’t want to look desperate so he wouldn’t pick Eddy or Christie. He liked Alisa but he’d been losing a lot with her lately so he went for his other favourite.

“Lili.” He declared, pressing the button and looking at Otabek.

“I’ll play with Asuka then. Good luck.”

“I’ll definitely win!” Yuri scoffed competitively.

But he didn’t. In fact, neither of them did, because suddenly the TV and the console shut down. A power outage. It wasn’t too dark in the room because the sun hadn’t set yet.

“Not again. They still haven’t finished their maintenance bullshit?” Yuri grunted throwing the controller away and lying back on the carpet. It was the third time that week. It usually didn’t last longer than half an hour but it was still annoying. Otabek sighed and shook his head, putting the controller on the coffee table before leaning back on the carpet alongside Yuri. He lied on his side, facing him and supporting his head on his hand, leaning onto his elbow.

“I was gonna beat you this time...” Yuri grumbled, his hands behind his head, nudging Otabek’s leg with his knee before yawning. Otabek yawned too and fell silent for a moment. Yuri noticed his gaze on him and looked at him. His heart raced a little. Otabek looked almost ethereal with the pastel light of the sunset behind his back and his half-lidded slanted eyes, the tiny smirk, sending a shiver down Yuri’s spine, the pinkish halo surrounding his golden skin. Yuri didn’t know what angels looked like but he could guess.

He didn’t know that Otabek was thinking something very close to that. Otabek took some time admiring the pearly skin of Yuri’s neckline, tinted pink and orange, his pretty, slightly parted lips, the mussed blonde hair spread about his head and his eyes that looked like shining green and red gems before speaking again.

“Yura...” Otabek called in a low whisper that sent a hot shiver down Yuri’s spine.

“Yeah?”

“Are you the square root of -1?”

Yuri blinked, taken aback by that random question, not realising what was happening until he saw the familiar glint in Otabek’s serious eyes. _He just knew._

“Oh God, Beka. _Why?_ ” He asked already losing it even though he didn’t know what he was going to say. Otabek snorted before he dropped onto him, holding him in his arms and kissing his neck.

“Because you can’t be real.” He said near his ear, a smile clear in his voice. Yuri started laughing uncontrollably. A moment with such romantic potential and he had to do _that._ He was always dropping that stuff on him with a dead serious face at moments like that.

“Then you must be made of beryllium, gold and titanium because you’re _BeAuTi-ful!_ We can both play this game, idiot! _”_ He cackled, pressing his fingers against Otabek’s sides because he knew he was ticklish. He heard him gasp and wheeze before letting out a precious chuckle. He flipped them around and sat on Otabek’s legs and he was going to keep tickling him for a while longer but Otabek suddenly grabbed his face and looked at him seriously.

“Okay, but you must certainly be copper and tellurium” he said looking at him deeply in the eyes “because you’re so CuTe.”

Yuri wanted to bang his head on the coffee table. Otabek’s face was looking quite red and Yuri was sure that it wasn’t just his.

“Bite me!” He chuckled with a grin.

Otabek stopped for a solid two seconds before asking, his serious ass look still in place.

_“Where?”_

Yuri’s breath faltered. To think that this was the same guy who’d been dancing around him for five bloody years.

“In the bedroom. Come on. I still want to play.” Yuri said with a grin before getting up and reaching his hand out to help Otabek up. As soon as Otabek was on his feet he reached both his hands up to Yuri’s face and kissed him.

They tumbled to the bedroom, kissing heatedly, and barely noticed when the power returned.

* * *

 


End file.
